Cinderella's Two Faces
by tamaki.suoh.92560
Summary: Kyoya Is fascinated by Amira Suoh, Tamaki's cousin. Maybe he's curious about her past, which no one seems to know about or maybe his heart flutters for her and not so much on the mystery behind her true mask. Amira is her grandmothers eyes and ears, But how long can Amira take before she turns back into her prankster self?
1. Chapter 1

He had always set his alarm early. It was his goal to get the Suoh residents before Tamaki was finished getting dress for school, leaving him enough time to gather information on a certain someone that never leaves Kyoya's thoughts.

Kyoya rolled out of bed and groaned, if he had to pick one thing he hated most in the world it would be waking up, but he was on a mission and sleeping in would cause him to miss his chance to collected propped himself up into a sitting position and let out a long yawn before slowly standing up. He walked over to his end table and put on his glasses. His morning routine was simple: ten minute shower, brushing his hair and teeth and getting change into his uniform. Breakfast was something he rarely ate, and if he did it was only because Suoh forced it down his throat. Kyoya grabbed his bag and ran out of room, leaving a mess of clothes for the maids.

"Tamaki, I'm here!" Kyoya shouted as he walked into his friends mansion.

" The young master is getting changed, he'll be with you momentarily" The short elderly maid said.

" Thanks Shima." Kyoya smiled.

Kyoya had majority of the mansion memorized, all but the third floor which he was forbidden to go on. He waited at the base of the long, descending staircase. He was all but patient. He wanted to see her. The girl who had somehow managed to seep into his mind, even at the most inappropriate of times. He checked his watch 6:18AM. Maybe he was too late, maybe she was already on her way to Lobelia's.

He let out a sigh of annoyance. He glanced up at the third floor balcony. It was almost identical to second floors, except it looked cold and unlived on. There was life up there, Kyoya knew it, the whole house did.

" Good morning, Mr. Ootori."

His heart fluttered. Sitting at the top of the third floor staircase sat Amira. Her long chestnut hair draped over her shoulders, cutting off just below her well rounded breasts. Her large grass green eyes stared towards his. She slowly stood up, revealing her ouran uniform. She set her posture into that of a lady. She almost looked like she had books on her head and shoulders. She held her hands behind her back as she made her way over to Kyoya. She was barely tall enough to reach his shoulders.

" It's a pleasure to see you again. If I may ask, why are you wearing ouran's uniform? I thought you attended Lobelia's?" curiosity always got the best of him.

" My grandmother wishes for me to make friends with some of the men at your school. From here on out I'll be attending ouran." Stoic. Her expression was always stoical,in a way reminded Kyoya of Mori.

She cringed. The last thing she wanted was to converse with more pompous assholes, let alone wear these yellow monstrosities that dare to pass as uniforms. She'd have to endure, Grandmother would have her head if she didn't perform well today. She wasn't fond of the Suoh family,actually she hated them. Originally she had come to the family seeking revenge, but somehow, she ended up getting brainwashed into becoming another one of her grandmothers puppets.

She waited at kyoya's side.

_I swear to god! if that blonde fool doesn't hurry up, i'll put green hair dye in his shampoo bottle again! _Amera thought to herself.

She'd always been a prankster, well, almost. She had to stop her troublesome ways when she became " first class", but every now and then she'd slip a laxative or two into her cousin, Tamaki's drink at dinner. She hated hiding her true self, but that's the price she'd have to pay for her fathers mistake.

She felt Kyoya's gaze. Her grandmother had warned her to be cautious of all Ootori's. They were notorious when it came to learning things about their surrounding people And her past was the last thing she wanted anyone to know, especially since it would ruin her grandmothers plans.

" Hey guys! sorry for making you wait!" Tamaki laughed as he ran full speed down the stairs, almost tripping on the last three steps.

The three of them made their way towards the limo. Tamaki was going on about his next big plan for his host club. Well, Amira tried to figure out how she'd pull off her first day of school.

By the time Amira had gotten her schedule for the semester, first period had already began. She hurried off to homeroom 1-A.

The class grew silent as Amira gracefully walked to the front of the class. The teacher instructed her to introduce herself and she obediently obliged.

" It's a pleasure to be here, I am Amira Suoh, Tamaki's cousin." She bowed. The class went frantic with questions.

" Where are you from?"

" What's tamaki like when he's at home?"

" Are you going to go to the host club after school?"

" What does your father do for a living?"

Her head felt like it would fall off and apart of her wish it would.

" Now that's enough questions for now, Ms. Suoh, please take a seat" The teacher pointed to an empty seat in between two identical twins. She sat down and immediately felt two large arms wrap around her shoulders.

" Hey Hikaru, she's kind of cute, don't you think?" one chuckled.

" You're right Kaoru!" the other one added.

_I'll show you something cute! like my fist down your throat! _Amira bit back.

" Please don't touch me" she warned.

"What's this?" one of the carrot top brothers asked, pulling out Amira's book from her bag.

" Cinderella? ahah You're in high school and you're still reading fairy tales? "

They both laughed. Anger started to build up inside Amira, she knew she couldn't fight back, not in front of the rest of the class that is.

" Come on that's enough guys, give her back her book." The twins turned to the browned haired man.

" AWWW, but Haruhi we're just having fun!" they protested, but the look on their friends face told them to listen to what he asked. They handed Amira her book. The anger left. Amira stood up and walked over to the boy who had saved her precious book.

" Thank you very much" She bowed at her young savior, who seemed to tense up.

" Yeah, no problem, although I didn't do much" he said nervously .

Amira went back to her seat and hugged her book. She couldn't help but remember her parent's reading it to her before bed when she was seemed so happy back then, they all did, but nothing last forever, especially in this family.

She wrapped her fingers around the edge of the book. It was her favorite story, The poor girl who was granted her wish of being rich for a night, but was too ashamed to tell her prince she was not but a mere commoner. And the prince who fell in love with the girl despite, their differences.

The rest of the day flew by. Amira ate lunch in the courtyard alone, The twins pouted after their scolding from Prince Haruhi, and most importantly the book remained undamaged.

Amira sighed. The day could've been worse, but the day still wasn't over yet. Under orders from her grandmother, Amira was to attend the host club. She was told to watch Tamaki, and to report any major slip ups. She made her way down the hall to the music room, when the doors opened her jaw dropped.

" KASANODA?!"


	2. Cinderella's Beast

Kasanoda who was in a black and white maid outfit that cut off just below the knees stood ashamed.

" Amira, I can explain…." Kasanoda stopped and looked at Amira.

" What on earth are you wearing! You look like a little kid playing dressup" He burst into a laughing fit.

" You're one to be talking! Princess!" Amira couldn't help but fall to the ground giggling. It took several minutes for the both of them to be able to breath. The host club stood in confusion, especially Kyoya.

It was the first time anyone, besides Kasanoda had seen her smile. Kyoya's heart felt heavy.

" There's something wrong with her." Hikaru whispered.

" Why isn't she afraid of Casanova?" Kaoru remarked.

Amira picked herself off of the ground, straightened her dress and made her way over to her tall friend. It had been four years since she last saw Kasanoda and boy did she miss him. She jumped into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the longest hug she had ever given everyone. She bit her lip to hold back her tears. She felt bad leaving him all those years ago.

_He must have been so lonely, _Amira thought to herself.

Kasanoda buried his face on Amira's shoulder. When Amira left all those years ago, he had felt all alone, everyone had always been too afraid to approach him, but Amira was different. She had always been short and frail looking, even back when they were kids and Kasanoda was amazed that such a small little girl wasn't petrified by his mean looking face. They were as close as two people could be, but that changed when that vial women took her from him.

" I really missed ya, Beauty." Kasanoda whispered his pet name into her ear.

" Right back atcha Beast."

Amira pulled away from him and forced a pitiful smiled. She knew all too well that she would have to go back to being her fake self.

"How do you know him?!" Tamaki demanded, as he protectively grabbed Amira and pushed her into a protect hug.

" We grew up in Kanto together." Amira Yanked herself free from blondie's gripp only to fall into Kyoya's arms. Kyoya helped her up to a standing position.

" But how can you be friends with someone who's so scary?" Honey added innocently.

Anger boiled in Amira's blood stream, Like he was one to talk. Takashi was just as scary looking as Kasanoda.

"I should be asking you the same question! How can you be friends with someone as scary looking as Takashi? It's because you know his looks don't match up with his personality,you know that despite his looks he's a nice person, am I correct?"

" yeah, you're right…." Honey agreed.

" Kasanoda has the biggest heart I've ever seen, but you all are too engrossed in outer appearances to truly look at him!" Amira raged.

Amira felt a large warm hand clench her shoulder. She Knew it was Kasanoda, he had always stopped her when she went on raging rants. He knew just as well as she did, that if she didn't cool off she'd probably start a first fight. He sighed. She wasn't strong enough to win a fight against anyone in the host club, even the small blonde kid with the bunny.

Amira exhaled and grabbed Kasanoda's hand.

"Beauty, don't pick a fight. They always end badly." Kasanoda uttered.

" Shut up Beast, I'm trying to stand up for you! Don't they make you angry?"

" I'm use to it. Besides, I'm the one who asked them for help. Please just drop it."

Amira took a deep breath. It was her first day at school and she had already shown her true colors. If her grandmother found out about her behavior she'd be sent back to Kanto for sure. She removed her hand from Kasanoda's grip and walked up to the host club.

" I'm sincerely sorry for my actions." She bowed.

Kasanoda knew something was up. Amira never apologized to anyone! Now that he had thought about it, something did seem off about her. In Kasanoda's eyes, Amira seemed sadder, more distant. Something was obviously wrong, but he kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their reunion.

Amira graceful threw herself onto one of the nearby couches. She crossed her legs and looked up at Tamaki.

" Where are your clients?" She uttered.

" Todays just a meeting for hosts, but i'd be happy to entertain you if you'd like" He grinned and throwing himself next to her. Kyoya sat down a crossed from them. The twins, were busy playing dress up with Kasanoda, Haruhi was brewing tea, and Honey was stuffing his face with strawberry cake,well Mori watched.

" No Thank you, If there's no clients today then I'll be on my way." Amira was about to stand up but stopped.

" Not yet. I have a few questions for you." Kyoya glared.

"First of all, why are you here?"

She turned her head, guilt ran down her spine. She had done nothing but lie since she came to the Suoh residence. She assumed that after four year of lying, that it would become like second nature, she was wrong. Lying just became harder and harder throughout the years. She feared that if she opened her mouth now she might reveal the truth, the real reason she was there. After a couple of seconds of debating how she would reply she decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut.

She felt Tamaki lightly squeeze her shoulder.

" She asked you to spy on me….didn't she." he spoke gently and wore a sorrowful smile. Amira became tense. Silence fell over the host club.

_He knew…_


	3. Cinderella's Truth

Tamaki had always known. He knew that Amira was their grandmothers eyes and ears, but he was curious to know why. Kyoya and him had once tried to learn of her past but they were left empty handed. For kyoya not to be able to find anything…. made Amira even more mysterious.

Kyoya wanted to know more about Amira than anyone. From all his years of research, he wasn't able to find much about Amira and that just fueled his longing for her. It was odd to him that Amira was Tamaki's first cousin even though there was no data suggesting Tamaki's father ever having a brother.

"It's true, Grandmother sent me to watch over you."

…_.more like spy._

Haruhi looked confused," Why would your grandmother do something like that?"

"Because she's a vial, bitter old hag!" the words escape from Amira's lips, and she immediately felt regret.

"If you hate her-" Hikaru started

" Then why would you spy for her?" Kaoru finished.

she clenched her jaw " I can't tell you, if I do she'll send me back."

Kasanoda stood in thought, then his eyes widened and he knew exactly what was at stake.

" Beauty, tell them. I know these guys don't seem like the most trustworthy fellas, but you can trust them… they can help you." he pleaded.

she silently stood up and walked over to Kyoya. She had already prepared ahead of time, she was going to get help she needed. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

" I know you've been looking to my past, and I know you haven't been able to get any information. I need your help, but I'm a woman of my word and I've sworn to my grandmother that I would speak nothing of her plans, but she said nothing about writing them. Mr. Ootori, please help me" his heart fluttered at the thought of Amira needing him. Amira placed her beloved Cinderella book on his lap. She straightened her dress, grabbed her bag and left.

Kasanoda ran to catch up to host club shifted their eyes to

kyoya. Kyoya waited for their foot steps to dissolve before he straightened his glasses and opened the book.

" Beauty, wait up!" Kasanoda struggled to catch his breath.

" why are you acting so submissive? did something happen?"

Amira hid her face behind her hands as she held the tears back, when she was around Kasanoda she felt defenseless and she couldn't help but fall apart. With tears running down her face she bolted into Kasanoda arms.

Kasanoda was taken back, It was rare to see her cry and the fact that she was hurting so much, broke Kasanoda's heart.

" Beast….my sister…."

As he opened the book an envelope addressed to him fell out. He carefully opened it.

_Dear Mr. Ootor,_

_I apologize if I inconvenience you but I need your help. That women took me from my home. You may have noticed that you haven't been able to find out much about me or my parents. My father ( Tamaki's uncle) was disowned and sent to live among the commoners. My mother passed away when I was younger from a genetic illness that my younger sister has. My grandmothers true intentions are to marry me off to a rich man whom she trust… He'll be taking over Ouran, not Tamaki. In return I get to help send money to my sister. My grandmother pays to keep my sister alive, If I disobey, my sister might die. I wish I could go into more detail, but I have to make it short. Grandmothers always watching me. Please, Please help me, I have no idea why, but I trust you._

_From yours truly,_

_~ Cinderella _

Kyoya was left dumbfounded. He had suspicions that Amira was being extorted by Shizue, but he never suspected that it would be to this extent.

" What does it say?" Tamaki begged.

Kyoya felt uncomfortable sharing what had personally been addressed to him, but he knew he'd have to tell them, so in his own words he told them everything.

She wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around Kasanoda's waist, crying like her heart had been ripped out.

" She's….on life support." Amira sobbed.

Kasanoda didn't know what to do, he'd never been in a situation like this slowly sat down, and cradled Amira. She looked so small, so frail. he felt so awful for her that he had to bite his own lip to keep himself from crying. He pushed her long chestnut hair away from her face and brought her close to his chest.

" Be strong." He whispered.

Later that night Amira sat next to Tamaki at the dinner table. The meal was so silent that Amira found herself drifting off to sleep.

_poke_

Amira felt a paper slide over her lap. She knew exactly what it was, A response. She tucked it under her blouse, finished her dinner and ran up to her bedroom. Trying not to looks suspicious, she grabbed some pajamas and made her way to the bathroom, the only place she was sure she wasn't being watched and only then did she read the letter.

_Dear Cinderella,_

_I give you my word, I will help you. I had a hunch that Shizue had a hold over you, but honestly I didn't suspect that it was this suivre. The others and I will keep you posted. For now, rely on the King to deliver the messages between us._

_ Until next time,_

_ Prince Charming._


End file.
